Sharinkugan
by Charm
Summary: Set after GotS. After a man with two Sharingan eyes rapes a Hyuuga woman, she bears twins combining the two bloodline limits. Chapter 2 up- Training. Hitomi's twin gets a name, and the first schism occurs; Tetsuya on one side and Hiashi on the other!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine. The original characters, concepts and jutsu are, though. I'm sure I'm not the only one with the idea of combining Sharingan and Byakugan, feel free to suggest an alternative title, but this has been a long time in planning and I wanted something up. 

This begins six years before Naruto begins. Hanabi is two, our lovely main characters are six. Hence they are seven years older than the twins.

Updates might not be so regular, but tht's because I've got a lot riding on this story. Should be finished over summer, no promises, but I'm aiming for the highest quality this time around.

Charm

* * *

It... hurt.

All she could see were two eyes, burning red coals in the absolute darkness of his genjutsu, Sharingan dots swimming around the pupil.

"Hiashi-sama!" she tried to scream, but she could feel the words dying as they left her mouth. She was in his power in this, her house.

He was, if not actually gentle, no harsher than he needed to be. Cold, pale hands infinitely stronger than her own, the long fingers tinged red with the glow from his eyes, the only light source in the gloom.

"Gomen," he told her, no emotion in his voice. As if he had shut that part of his brain down. "This needs to be done. It must be me, now that the rest of the Uchiha are fallen. Only my brother remains, and he is not fit to father a child."

_Father..._

She screamed in earnest now, as he lifted her from her futon without apparent effort and toe her nightgown away indifferently with his free hand. What she could see of his face didn't change. "Be silent," he told her, obviously losing patience fast with her noise. Without meaning to, abruptly, she obeyed him. Tears poured down her cheeks, wearing them raw as she fought to protest against her traitorous body.

Then, despite the Byakugan sharpening her eyes, his Sharingan caught and held her. She flopped limply on the end of his arm, as he lay her down to finish the deed.

Nine months later, a daughter was born to the Hyuuga.

* * *

The day the Hyuuga twins were born, the Sannin Tsunade was summoned to the Main House. Both babies, the squalling boy demanding attention and the quiet girl looking around inquisitively, had the characteristic silver-white eyes of the Byakugan, but every Hyuuga in attendance could see the difference. Tsunade saw it too, but said nothing until she had the chance to check both children minutely. Her medic training had included midwifery, of course, and she knew her way with infants. Soon enough, she looked up to hard-faced Hiashi and the panting, red-faced mother with a strange expression.

"I did not know this was possible," she said carefully, knowing that Hiashi would order the infants destroyed if they carried some kind of defect. Probably do it himself... "These children, both of them have identical... _double _bloodline limits."

Gasps.

"Is that... possible?" the poor mother started to ask. Hiashi interrupted her, his face stern but somehow eager.

"And what is your opinion? Is Hayata's story true? _Do these children carry both the Sharingan and Byakugan?"_

Tsunade fixed him with a glare, then softened the look. He was the grandfather and the clan patriarch, after all. He had a right to know. "Hiashi-san, they do."

He didn't reply for a moment, and the only sound in the room was the cries of the boy-child. Then he turned to the mother, whom Tsunade guessed was Hayata. She quailed back from the mighty Jounin, and Tsunade bristled behind his back. If he touched her...

"You have brought much honour to the Hyuuga this day," he told her gravely, and bowed formally to her. After a stunned moment she returned the movement, too relieved to speak.

That told the blonde woman even more, as the tension trickled away. The woman had been petrified with fear, not only for her children, but for herself. Hiashi showed no mercy to those who endangered the Hyuuga's supremacy, even other members of the head family.

"The female is the younger," Hiashi said as if to himself. "Two-year-old Hanabi has no branch-family opposite; they will be bound together by the honour seal." _Curse seal, _Tsunade thought immediately. _Trust the self-glorifying Hyuuga to call it an 'honour...'_

"And the boy will be brought into the Head Family, as it should be."

_You sexist bastard! You just want the Uchiha boy!_ she roared internally at him. But they were his responsibility, not hers, and she had spent enough time here already. Tsunade took her leave then, knowing she wasn't needed for anything else. Twins combining the Sharingan and Byakugan, she mused. Who would have imagined it possible?

Powerful genius Shinobi for the glory of Konoha village. _And the Hyuuga family in particular,_ she thought sarcastically. She almost regretted her resolve to flee the Fire Country, curious as to how they would grow up. With both Uchiha and Hyuuga blood, there wouldn't be much to stand in the way of those two...

_

* * *

__"Byakugan!"_

One of the first words she had learnt.

_"Sharingan!"_

The _very_ first word he had spoken. The strangeness of their dual bloodline limits had given him the advantage, awakening the copy wheel eye at only ten. She had no such luck, but had held a counter-advantage up until this year, spending the first decade of her life learning about the Byakugan they both held. He had shrugged it off as a waste of time and devoted himself to awakening his Sharingan through pure willpower. It had worked.

Their kunai clashed; once, twice, and they glared at each other over their locked blades. He broke the clinch first; she was stronger than him for now, but she knew it wouldn't be that way in a few years' time.

But for now she had him off-balance. She lunged, raining open-handed blows on his chest that wouldn't do more than bruise through the protective padding they wore. He gasped and whirled, throwing out his leg as he spun to take her feet from under her. Her Byakugan, still giving her a full field of view, showed her his wrist locked against the ground and rather than jump the sweep as he expected, she moved with it, diving onto her shoulder and rolling to her feet. He hadn't anticipated that, and when his tensed arm flexed and launched him into a high kick, she was ready.

One, two, three kunai flashed into his stomach, followed by a shuriken lodging in his unprotected face. She had time enough to gasp in horror before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Her projectiles dropped to the ground, tangled up in the billowing sheet.

Hitomi whistled, impressed at his bravery even though she knew he had nothing else to substitute. "I don't believe it! You used Hiashi-sama's robe for Kawarimi no jutsu!" She glanced over at the washing line strung between two walls of the Hyuuga training ground, its most prominent item now dragging in the dust. The head of their family hadn't softened in his advancing age, and neither of them desired any kind of confrontation with him.

"Like I had a choice!" her irate brother's voice snapped. "If _someone_ would keep their gentle fists to themselves..." He climbed up from the well he had concealed himself inside during the substitution.

She put her hands on her hips, looking more than ever like her mother. "Well, if you _thought_ for a change, you'd remember that you have the same training. If you fought like a Hyuuga and not an Uchiha..."

He snorted. You don't even know what an Uchiha is!"

"Sure I do! Hanabi-nee-sama told me! It was a family, but they all died. They weren't as strong as the Hyuuga... because they only had Sharingan!"

Her jab at her brother's only advantage over her had a greater effect than she imagined. His eyes, pupil-less and white with the Byakugan but dotted with a single Sharingan seal, narrowed. Despite their distance, she could clearly see with her enhanced vision as a second dot faded into view on the sclera.

"I'll make you swallow that," he promised, suddenly sounding serious. "One day, I'll show you Byakugan is no match for the Sharingan."

* * *

Most of her childhood was a blur, but that memory stuck in her mind with crystal clarity.

Since that day, the tables had turned and in their practice sparring, she had never bested him again.


	2. Training

A/N: (Won't do this often, just wanted to clear up a couple of issues)

Back at ya! Fairly predictable reviews, although thanks for the thought :P As for being overpowered, yes, yes they are. Just having ONE of them is overpowering a character. But to achieve any kind of mastery in either would take years or decades. Unless you're a super-genius, and while these twins are undeniably strong, they're no Fourth Hokage. As for geanology and the dominance of the (I assume) Byakugan gene, there is no evidence whatsoever to say the two can't co-exist. Find any school-level biology textbook and it'll be happy to explain to you about dual expression and in rarer cases, the mixture which we have here. Like Gregor Mendell's early experiments; crossing red and white plants produced pink.

And Neji not returning from the mission to recapture Sasuke is important to my plotline, since I planned all this out before I read what ACTUALLY happened. So to all intents and purposes, Neji and Chouji are AWOL. Words won't be put around it in the text, so be warned of spoiler content if you don't read the manga.

By all means catch me out if I don't explain sufficiently. But I don't want to jump ahead of the story; more will become clear in time.

Oh, and grummur.. I love Hinata too, just go read my prior Naruto fic... I weep with you for her primary role in this fic...

Think that's everything.

Charm.

* * *

Years flew by. There was _so much_ to learn. 

They left the Hyuuga Head Family grounds only to attend classes. With his Sharingan ability, Hitomi's twin Tetsuya had no trouble learning new jutsu, pressuring their tutors to show him more and more to add to his arsenal. They did and he drank it up, promising to practice later, after he had learnt as much as he could. Hitomi took a different route, moving methodically through their assigned jutsu and mastering each before moving to the next. It was slow, but her Chakra control and foundation jutsu were infinitely above his.

And being Hyuuga, they had a parallel set of lessons. While the other girls in Hitomi's class were planning slumber parties and starting to notice boys, she was training hard. Both she and her brother had a stubborn streak wrapped around a competitive one, and couldn't bear the thought of the other pulling ahead. In fact, Hiashi mused as he watched the two dance around the yard, distinctly different in their movements, it was probably only the influence of Tetsuya pushing her that kept Hitomi from suffering the mediocre fate of far too many kunoichi.

It was their twelfth year already, and Hiashi's face was lined with the harsh life he had led as the Hyuuga patriarch. He had watched the progress of these two even more attentively than he had that of his prodigal nephew, Neji. He closed his eyes briefly, overcome; the Genin had only just made peace with the head family after the dissonance between them, when he had been called away on the mission that had ended his life.

Soon after, that Kyuubi brat Naruto had petitioned the soft-hearted Fifth Hokage to dissolve the two-family system and remove the honour seals from members of the Hyuuga branch family. Hiashi had resisted the change, of course, keeping his cool and informing her that the system had been in place since before the founding of Konoha. She had explained just as calmly that if they did not comply, she would have a Nara clan member hold Hiashi fast while she summoned slugs to bore their way ever so slowly through his guts, while never allowing them to do enough damage to allow him to pass out.

Tsunade was a strong Shinobi and a capable Hokage, but not above using the most direct form of politics to get her way. Had it been anyone else there would have been further protest, even violence, but a look at her face told Hiashi that he was vastly overmatched. Hitomi was the last Hyuuga who would wear the seal, tied forever to his daughter Hanabi.

Yes, Hanabi... the scion of the Hyuuga family with the gift of Byakugan the greatest of her generation, now that Neji was no longer alive. At fourteen, she had mastered the hakkeshou taijutsu and was even now training in the Hakke Rokujyuu yonshou and Kaiten Jyuuken, the two trump cards of the Head Family. She had granted Hitomi freedom; she didn't need the protection of an Academy student. And no matter how much Hiashi would have preferred a male heir, Tetsuya's blood was hardly pure Hyuuga. So the twins would both be exempt from structural restraints and were free to pursue their own power... for the honour of their family of course.

Flames lit up the training yard he looked down upon from the balcony. The sunken grassed area between two buildings had been designed for the solo refinement of taijutsu technique with wrapped logs and targets, adequate given that there were rarely more than two or three children in the Hyuuga household at a time. These two, however, couldn't countenance training apart for too long and used it instead to mimic a realistic battlefield with camouflage, cover and untouchable targets they had been designated to protect.

As far as Hiashi could tell, their training consisted of convening each day or two and engaging in all-out war on each other. Their only concession to safety was to wear protective padding, but given the jutsu they were rapidly becoming proficient in and the apparent lack of any other rules, that seemed meager protection indeed.

* * *

"Katon! Banefire no jutsu!" he barked, sending fire from an outflung hand towards her. She was moving in an instant, warned by the Chakra flowing to his hand, easily visible to her Byakugan. He hadn't begun to develop it to the level she had, but he had his Sharingan. Even when she was spying on his training she hadn't seen this jutsu; he must have copied it and found it so basic he didn't need to practice it... 

Flames scorched her back as she kicked up dust in a roll, and she bit back a cry. She wasn't fond of fire, but both of them felt a kinship with it they couldn't deny. And while she danced around trying to get close enough to use her taijutsu, he could inflict as much pain as he desired with the powerful ninjutsu she couldn't return.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" she cried, the first thing to jump into her head, and thrust Chakra into one of the two clones to confuse his eyes. She needn't have bothered; he was too leery of the Byakugan to use it at all.

_"Sha—" he_ began, then stopped and chuckled. "Good one. I almost copied that because you used strange seals. Would have left me defenseless." He was moving as the words finished— blades flashed, and shuriken embedded themselves in one clone's face at the same moment as he concentrated Chakra in his feet and leapt onto the wall before diving in a hawk-stoop to plant a kunai in the other's throat. Both disappeared in identical puffs of smoke.

Hitomi stopped and eyed him for a moment. Without using the Byakugan, there was no way he could have told which of the bunshin were real. Was he trying to kill her?

"The Sharingan can see straight through your low-level genjutsu," he said then, as if reading her mind, pointing to his red eyes. "Your cataracts have nothing over it."

"Maybe," she answered slyly, regaining her composure. She shifted into her taijutsu stance. "But are you willing to go toe-to-toe with me? You can't jump around throwing fire forever!" And it was true. He had far less Chakra than she did, due to his unwillingness to train. She had also picked up a few new jutsu that she was planning to use, but until she had mastered the techniques, she couldn't rely on them solely. And the battlefield wasn't the place to practice, even in their situation; another loss would _hurt!_

He smiled, the expression looking sinister beneath his Sharingan. "Why would I want to do that? I form seals with my hands, you throw yourself out of my way. It's not hard to see who will get tired first, and once you do, I can move in for the kill. Figuratively speaking," he added as an afterthought.

Her Chakra-flooded eyes narrowed. His attacks _had_ been getting more brutal... she had shrugged it off as just their rapidly improving ability, but too many hints had dropped for her to easily brush it aside.

No. He was her twin. And they were in the Hyuuga Main House. There were Jounins in plenty that would sense a kill, it was impossible to hide that kind of action here. Surely. And that, of course, was even if he could get past her...

Hitomi broke into an explosive sprint, launching shuriken at his face as a distraction. Tetsuya, still expressionless, snatched at a kunai and in the same motion his hand flickered out like a snake's tongue and batted the projectiles out of the air. "Hah!" she shouted in triumph, changing direction suddenly and throwing herself into a wide, skidding circle with one hand on the ground to keep her balance and kill her momentum. While her brother caught himself charging for her previous direction, she raised her hands and walked them through five precise seals. "Doton kuchiyose! Blade Summon no jutsu!" Every weapon he owned shot towards her of its own volition then, as her jutsu took hold. Kunai and shuriken tore themselves out of the pouch strapped to his thigh and several belt loops, sending him stumbling towards her, but not enough to throw him off balance.

The kunai he was still holding did that, yanking him several surprised steps in her direction before his feet left the ground, unable to release his grip on the haft. Those Sharingan eyes opened wide in astonishment as he hurtled towards her, the kunai like the tip of a spear with his body as the haft. Hitomi gave him a decidedly nasty smile as she sprang to safety to one side—the jutsu only called the blades to her first location—and braced herself to intercept him.

* * *

Hiashi's eyes were no less wide than those of his grandson, but they creased with a helpless chuckle as he saw the result of her innovative jutsu use. Halfway through his helpless trajectory, Tetsuya's flight somehow became a pounce. He twisted hard, which must have taken every muscle in his body, and amazingly thought fast enough to perform the identical jutsu in mid-air. The kunai he was holding circled back on itself, taking him in a vertical loop as it tried to home in, but by incredible fine muscle control and a last-minute modification to the jutsu, he wound up bringing himself into a horizontal planche position and launching one leg out to the side to clothesline his sister moments before the storm of kunai, called by his jutsu, followed his lead towards her. 

She managed to use kawarimi no jutsu, no small feat in itself in the circumstance, depositing herself safely just behind the wall of lethal blades. Safe for just long enough for Tetsuya to carefully land a precise closed-fist blow to the base of her skull.

Hitomi dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Tetsuya stood there for several moments, breathing hard. Hiashi concentrated—he could feel no Chakra vibrations from the boy. He must have completely worn himself out. Still, he had achieved victory once more.

On a curious impulse, Hiashi leapt from the balcony, charging his feet and knees with a small amount of Chakra to absorb the shock of the fall. Tetsuya looked up, apparently surprised to see him. Surprised as he should not be; he was a _Hyuuga_ after all.

As Hiashi watched, the visible Sharingan seals faded from his eyes. Completely spent.

"Hiashi-sama," he acknowledged, bowing slightly.

"Tetsuya-kun. Why do you not use the Byakugan when you fight?" Hiashi was genuinely curious. He had picked the child as wanting to use every advantage to defeat his rivals, Hitomi foremost among them with the same bloodline limit.

He was silent for a long time, and Hiashi got the impression that he was picking his answer carefully. As well he might; the Jounin was indeed intimidating, radiating an aura of power and serenity beyond almost anyone else in the village. "I don't understand the Byakugan. I don't see how it can help me fight."

"You have the gift quite strongly, perhaps more than Hitomi-chan," his grandfather argued. "It would give you a great advantage in any battle."

"But I'm not like Hitomi. I'm a ninjutsu specialist, and the Byakugan is most useful to Hyuuga-style taijutsu users. I... am not one of those."

Now a shade of anger touched the Jounin's features. "The Gentle Fist is the Leaf's most powerful taijutsu style! You let yourself down by not taking advantage of the Byakugan." He stared directly at the child. "You let _me_ down."

Tetsuya's pearlescent eyes hid the fear that was welling up inside. "We don't know anything about having both. Neither of us can use them both, so we don't even know if they _can _be active at the same time. What if they cancel each other out? The Sharingan is all I need, I can..."

_"Ie!"_Hiashi bellowed, years of frustration in that thunderous word. "The Sharingan is inferior, a mutation!" Knowing he was lying and casting desperately for somewhere to go from there, his eyes fell on Hitomi. "The Hyuuga—"

"Are only the strongest in Konoha because the Uchiha are dead," Tetsuya interrupted sharply. He held Hiashi's furious gaze for a moment more, then turned and leapt away, up onto the balcony and into the inner sanctum of the house.

Hiashi stood there for a while longer, not knowing what to do. He couldn't rightfully discipline the boy, other than for his impertinence... his mind suddenly full of disturbing thoughts of missing-nins, he made his way more slowly inside the house. Leaving Hitomi on the ground, semi-conscious and able to hear every word. It was several minutes until the fuzz cleared enough to allow her to raise her head.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-kun," she smiled, though it felt strange to speak, like her throat was full of dust or something. "You've just told me how to defeat you."

* * *

Redundant A/N: Technical note- Anyone know how to keep paragraph formatting in Quickedit? Like how to keep a line between paragraphs so I can put scene changes without a horizontal rule between them all? Please review me, it makes the chapters containing Gaara come ever so much faster! 


End file.
